ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Maurice the Cat (jogo)
Maurice the Cat é um jogo inspirado na série criada por Doctor W, Maurice the Cat (série). Sinopse Maurice e Felicia cairam em uma dimensão em que Felville está em risco de extinção, enquanto seus eus da outra dimensão não sabem como ajudar a salvar a vila. Personagens Jogáveis *Maurice Felixer *Felicia Felixer Obs: Tem fases que é possivel jogar como os Maurice e Felicia da dimensão alternativa Vilões *Demônios Dimensionais **Capangas Dimensionais Terrestres **Capangas Dimensionais Voadores **Capangas Dimensionais Nadadores **Capangas Dimensionais Atiradores Habilidades Maurice Felixer Maurice da dimensão original possui as habilidades clássicas usadas na série, como não sentir danos ao cair de lugares altos, usar suas garras para escalar e atacar oponentes e também possui a habilidade de sentir o que estão prestes a fazer. Felicia Felixer Felicia da dimensão original pode utilizar a cauda para atirar coisas ao seu redor nos oponentes, escalar paredes com as garras e curar Maurice com comida durante o CO-OP. Maurice Felixer Dimensão 2 Ele não possui nenhuma das habilidades de sua outra parte da primeira dimensão, apenas pode usar suas garras para arranhar. Felicia Felixer Dimensões 2 Felicia da dimensão 2 apenas pode se proteger e curar o Maurice da dimensão 2 com comida no CO-OP. Fases #Prologue - Maurice e Felicia da dimensão 1 devem enfrentar alguns vilões na dimensão 1, até entrarem na dimensão 2. #Powerless - Maurice e Felicia da dimensão 2 devem fugir de uma gigante casa que começa a pegar fogo, devido aos ataques de portais dimensionais. #You're Dead for Me - Acordando no além, os quatro gatos são jogáveis (4 players CO-OP) e devem encontrar a saida do além. #Answer my Question! - Os quatro gatos são jogáveis (4 players CO-OP) e devem achar informações sobre os demônios de dimensões. #Training the Powerless Cat - Uma seção de treinamento para Maurice da dimensão 2 desenvolver suas habilidades da dimensão 1. #The Final... - Maurice e Felicia (dimensão pode ser escolhida) dirigem-se até os demônios dimensionais enfrentando seus capangas. #...Showdown! - Maurice e Felicia (da fase anterior) devem enfrentar numa batalha final, os demônios dimensionais. Whiskas O elemento que modifica a jogabilidade como Maurice das duas dimensões. Assim como na série, Whiskas pode ser usado para criar habilidades em Maurice como atirar bolas de fogo, correr rápido, etc... Lista de Whiskas *Whiskas de Frango - O Whiskas de frango traz a habilidade de atirar bolas de fogo e pular mais alto. *Whiskas de Salada - O Whiskas de Salada traz a habilidade de correr rápido e pular mais alto que o Whiskas de Frango. *Whiskas Aquático - O Whiskas Aquático não é uma habilidade, apenas abre uma mini-fase de encontrar pérolas no fundo do mar. *Whiskas Aéreo - O Whiskas Aéreo não é uma habilidade, assim como o Whiskas Aquático, abre a mini-fase de vôo, onde Maurice deve eliminar todos capangas dimensionais no ar. *Whiskas de Gordura - O Whiskas de Gordura é um problema para o jogador, se o Whiskas de Gordura começar a ser usado muitas vezes, Maurice fica gordo e não poderá correr. O Whiskas de Salada desfaz o efeito, mas os outros Whiskas podem acabar matando Maurice. *Whiskas de Queijo - O Whiskas de Queijo permite o jogador escalar todos tipos de paredes e também chama ratos, que podem ser comidos para recuperar a vida de Maurice. *Whiskas de Cebola - O Whiskas de Cebola causa a chuva, que pode ser usada para apagar fogo. Curiosidades *Em sua beta, estava programado ratos para serem apenas inimigos. *Antigamente estava planejado que o jogo seria o ponto principal do seriado de Maurice the Cat, mas então a série se tornou o ponto principal. *Algumas partes do jogo foram inspiradas em Sonic Generations™. *O Whiskas de Gordura foi inspirado de um mod de Sonic the Hedgehog 2™, em que Sonic podia ficar gordo comendo anéis de cebola. Concept Arts (Galerias) Em breve. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Chat-Games Categoria:Maurice the Cat Categoria:Videogames